The lost Rose
by yemanja.castillo
Summary: Amy was excited because she was going on a date with Sonic the Hedgehog. Until something bad happen and Amy leaves. 4 years later they meet again but this time Amy wasnt the same anymore. What could the gang do? What would Sonic do? First fanfic c;
1. The big Day

The big day

Amy's P.O.V

Today, today is the day that me and Sonic are going to an official date. Finally over years I have always dreamed going on a date with Sonic. Oh, sorry I forgot to introduce myself . My name is Amelia Rose or Amy Rose for short, but everyone calls me Amy. I'm 12 years old. I have pink quills and they're shoulder length.

Today Im excited because me and my hero Sonic the Hedgehog are actually going to an official date. Ah! Finally my Sonikku finally asked me. Ever since that day he saved me I have a HUGE crush on him. I even told Cream about it and she was happy for me and Sonic. I made a lot of effort on my outfit today. I have a really nice knee length dress that's light pink with flowers around it, pink flats and curled my hair with a bow beside it, also put some light makeup on.

I came 15 minutes early to our date so I won't miss my first day with Sonic. "Today is the day Amy, today is the day'' I said smiling. I waited for only 10 minutes until Sonic was at the entrance of the park. I saw him and smile. I started running towards him until I noticed he wasn't alone. I looked closely and see who it was, I gasped, he was with Sally Acorn! They were holding hands together. '' I thought they broke up'' almost crying. Then I had enough of this and went my way over there. I rosed my hand up and slapped Sonic, hard, that left him a red cheek.

''What the hell, Amy?!'' ''What the hell?! What the hell?!, you bastard you were supposed to have a date with and not the bitch of a princess!'' Sally gasped ''How dare you say that, take that back, pinky!'' ''Shut up, chipmunk!'' I was about to go and slapped her until someone hold me wrist, I turned around and saw Sonic ''Amy!, Don't you dare even touch her at all!'' then out of know where I broke out crying. '' How could you?!'' I said sobbing. '' You had a date with me'' Sonic sighed ''Look, Amy let me tell you this once and for all. I Don't Love You! Understand, Never!'' know that ladies and gentleman, that broke my heart into a million of pieces. '' But why?!'' ''Why?!, Why , Amy, its because your annoying okay, your not useful in the team, you always get kidnapped and because you don't leave me alone at all, that's why  
Amy, That's Why!''

I stood there. Then I ran all the way to my house. '' ughhhh! I hate you Sonic the Hedgehog, I Hate You!'' When I was at my house I locked myself up in my bedroom crying and crying. ''*sob* Why? Why me?!'' I wiped the tears away and went and changed to a plain t-shirt and some cargo shorts. ''I'll teach him. I'll teach all of them of what I'm capable of '' I said to my self.

Sonic's POV

I saw her run. It's the first time she actually ran away from me. That made my heart broke. '' Sonic are you okay?'' I turned around to see my new girlfriend Sally Acorn. You would probably wonder why im back with her, well the answer is that she loved me and wanted me back, so I accepted being her boyfriend again. '' yes Sally, im okay.'' '' Good know that pinky's gone lets have our date'' she said excitedly. I didn't want to go on a date right know because of what happen. '' Nah, not today Sally, Im sorry'' and with that I ran to my house.

I went inside and saw my lil bro Tails. '' Sup' Tails'' Hiya, Sonic. So how was your date?'' I didn't said anything but just stared at the ground. '' You fucked up didn't you?'' '' Yeah, I-I kind of did" he looked at me serious '' God sonic, your worst than I thought'' then he left into the garage to fix the X- Tornado. I sighed, Tails was right I'm worst than any body in the whole entire world. I felt bad for telling Amy all of that rude stuff but, hey , it's the truth. Well tomorrow ill go and apologize to her and make her fell better if I can.


	2. Forever Gone

Chapter 2

Gone for ever

Amy's POV

I grabbed my suitcase and started packing my clothes and everything.

''That bastard will pay for what he did'' when I finished I made a note to my friends

'_Dear Friends,_

_Im leaving Mobius for ever. Don't come looking for me at all. The reason im leaving is because of issues that I have. Don't think wrong that im leaving you guys because I hate you, I don't hate you guys at all is that there are things to do in life that you got to go away. Cream please be sweet as you are forever and good luck with tails. Tails keep up the good work with the x-tornado. Rouge thanks for being my best friend. Knuckles take good care of the master emerald. Shadow … Be happy, last but not least Sonic, go to fucking hell is that what you want, you broke my heart too many times and I was stupid enough to apologize, well this time I don't forgive you at all, I wish you could have a great life with sally._

_Love,_

_Amy Rose_

I just stared at it for a couple of minutes then tapped it on my door. ''_well say goodbye to monius'' _i thought to myself. I started walking away. I looked at my house for a minute and the memories started coming back to my head like that time when Sonic promised me he'll never leave me.

''What ever Sonic said was a fucking lie, Amy, it was all a lie'' I whispered in a cold tone.

Then I left…..For ever.

Sonic's POV

I woke up feeling great today. I went to the kitchen and serve my self some cereal. I sat down and started eating until Tails came in and started serving cereal for himself.

" Morning, buddy'' '' Morning Sonic'' he sat in front of me and started eating.

''Yo, Sonic do you think Amy is okay from yesterday?'' he asked me. To tell you the truth I really don't know if she's okay right now.

''Not sure Tails, but today I'm going to apologize for what I did yesterday.''

''Not to be nosy Sonic, but, what happened yesterday so Amy could be sad and crying today?''

''Well….. we had a date yesterday. I was there until I Sally called my name-''

''What!, You mean Sally Acorn?''

''Yes, now shush. Until she called me out of know where…''

''_Sonic!'' I turned around and saw Sally Acorn_

''_Oh hi Sally''_

''_Well, well , well if it isn't Sonic the Hedgehog , long time no seen''_

''_Yeah…. so.. what are you doing here'' '' Well cant I see my favorite Hedgehog'' _

''_uhh, Sally we broke up a long time ago'' ''That doesn't matter, I want you back Sonic , and this time I wont screw up at all''_

_I thought about. We did had a history of us being together and I didn't want Amy chasing me around anymore so this was my answer_

''_Yeah it will be great having you as my girlfriend again''_

_She screamed with excitement ''Aww thank you Sonic, this time I wont screw up anymore''_

''_Hey Sally want to go to the park with me'' I said_

''_Sure I'll love that'' _

''- and that's when the fighting and screaming started happening'' I said with a sigh

''wow'' said tails ''well I got a lot of work to do and good luck apologizing to Amy, you'll need it'' and with that he left

I feel like an ass right now. Not only I broke Amy's heart I'm dating Sally, my ex. Well let me go run around before I go apologize Amy. With that I speed of.

Cream's POV

Wow I can't wait to see Amy. Finally she went to a date with Sonic and I'm also excited to hear about the date.

''don't worry cheese, we're almost there'' I said to my pet chao

''chao chao'' he said

5 min later

I was in Amy's front door until I saw a note

''huh? a note?'' I grabbed it and started reading it. When I read the note I did something that someone would be worried as hell. I cried. Cried was the first thing I did when I read it.

''No!'' '' Why Amy, why!'' I started running to Tail's house.

When I reached his house I knocked and knocked until the door was wide open.

When he opened the door I ran up to him and hugged him

''Cream! What happen, Why are you crying?!'' Tails asked worried

''Tails! A-a-amy is gone" I tried speaking but it was hard to.

''What! B-but why!'' he asked and then I handed him the note that I found in Amy's front door. Tails read it and said '' Call everyone and tell them we have an important meeting to do'' I nodded.

Tail's POV

''Sonic you are fucking screwed'' and with that I ran to my phone and called everyone even Sonic.

Later

Everyone was here except Sonic. Me, Cream, Rouge, Knuckles and Shadow. Silver and Blaze are always busy but they also came.

''Hey Tails why are we here anyways?'' asked Knuckles

''It's important and have any of you guys have seen Sonic?'' everyone shook their head 'no' . 'Well we have to tell them with out Sonic' I thought

''Well we all gathered here today because we have… really bad news…'' I said being sad '' Cream show 'em'' I said

Cream's POV

I gave them the note and they read it. Rouge was the first one to react ''That stupid hedgehog will pay for what he did to amy!'' she said and then she cried.

I saw Blaze cry to and it made me sad. Blaze went to hug Silver and Silver hugged her back Knuckles looked more angrier than ever and Shadow didn't said anything he just gripped at the paper harder.

I couldn't take in no more and broke into tears.

Amy, my best friend is gone for ever and I will never forgive Sonic. Never.


	3. 4 years

Chapter 3

Amy's POV

'_Bus 5 is leaving in 5 min, Bus 5 is leaving in 5 min'. _'' Well that's my bus'' I said. Sigh. I went inside and sat down. I turned to watch outside the window.

Well this is goodbye. I'll miss everyone, you might think I'm crazy but I'll miss Sonic to, but not that much as everyone else. I guess I have to start a new life with out them.

Its hard making a new life with out them. All my friends are not going to be my friends anymore. 'Let's see if they have any room for me I thought'

Tears streamed down my cheek. 'I guess I have to say this for the last time' '' Goodbye'' and with that I left.

At Tails's house

''why Amy, why!'' cried Blaze. Everyone was crying until the door was opened

''Hey Tails Im- uhh why are you guys here?'' asked Sonic. Everyone gave Sonic a deadly glare, and Sonic stood there confused

''okay what did I d-" Blaze threw a fireball at him and screamed ''You asshole!, you should got to hell with that squirrel of yours!"

Sonic hid behind a couch and screamed back ''Whoa! Hey what did I do and how did you know about me and Sally!''

Tails came in and spoke ''Silver can you calm down Blaze so she won't burn up the house" Silver nodded and went to calm down Blaze.

Tails turned around to face Sonic '' Look Sonic if you sit down then will tell you'' Sonic sat down and then there was silence until Sonic asked ''Okay, so what do you want to tell me?'' asked a confused Sonic

Everyone looked at Cream, then Cream took out the note and gave it to Sonic. Sonic took it and then looked at it confused then "just read it" said Shadow

Sonic read it and froze.

Sonic's POV

'I can't believe that Amy is gone, forever' he thought. Tears started swelling up my eyes. ''No, No Amy you can't be gone''

Then I cried. ''AMY!" with that I ran through the door and left the others stunned on what just happened.

I went to Amy's house and looked at it. ''And I was going to apologize today, but I guess not'' I walked up the front door and then grabbed a key that Amy always have hidden in her pot. I unlocked the door and went inside.

Its pretty nice in here. I went to her room and sat on her bed. I grabbed a mini plush of me and then hugged it

''I promise ill look for you Amy Rose, I promise'' and with that I left.

4 years later

Sonic's POV

Its been 4 years since she left. 4 years since I seen those beautiful eyes. 4 years since I heard that beautiful laugh. She's gone. She's gone for good.

I've been looking around this place for 4 years and I couldn't find her at all. Me and Sally are going to get married soon. Tails has grown and is going out with Cream. Cream is still cheerful with everyone else but me, she's cold around me. Rouge and Knuckles are going out and Shadow… he's still Shadow. Blaze and Silver exploring the world.

They all forgave me because I tried to find Amy and they knew I want her back with us but Cream is mad at me and she'll forgive me if she see's Amy again but, no good luck.

''Sonic, come inside let's decide where to have our wedding'' said my soon to be wife. ''Coming Sal'' I went inside and sat down the couch.

If you curious Sally is a princess and I'm a prince and when I marry Sally I'm going to be King and Sally is going to be Queen of Mobius.

''So I was thinking why don't we have it in the park where there's the big lake and while we get married the sun can set behind us'' she said with confident.

I won't lie at all but I like that. I put on a smile and turned to her "You have the greatest ideas ever, I would like that" I got up and kissed her cheek '' I'm going to meet Tails , I'll be back in an hour'' I said '' Okay but don't come late again'' with that I left within a second.

Tail's House

Tail's POV

I was sitting in the couch beside my girlfriend Cream. Me and Cream have been going out for 2 years now. We were watching Frozen. I hate that movie but Cream loves it and if she wants to see it well I have to see it to.

Someone knocked on the door and I stood up and went to the door ''coming!'' I said. Once I reached it I saw Sonic. ''Hiya buddie! What are you doing?''

I looked behind me and saw that Cream left the room. ''Uh, Sonic you know Cream is here and is our 2nd anniversary today so im kind of busy today"

''Oh that's okay Tails I'll come back later'' Sonic said. I smiled and said ''don't worry I'll be here''. Sonic smiled and left.

I looked back and screamed ''Cream! Don't worry Sonic left'' with that she came back with a frown on her face '' I don't like that hedgehog one bit!'' I smiled '' Aw, come on Cream he's my best bro'' she didn't say anything and looked at me with a frown. I chuckled nervously and scratched the back of my head and said ''heh heh, uh, lets go and finish the movie cream'' she took of her frown and made a smile

'ah, I love this day' I thought. We went to sit on the couch and went to finish the movie.

Somewhere far away

?'s POV

I ran through the hallways to find a way out. I couldn't find any exit's. 'dammit' I cursed. '' hello?! Can anyone hear me?!'' my walkie talkie said '' loud and clear'' I said.

''Good, master wants you to go to the room and get another chaos emerald'' I was tired of getting another chaos emerald '' What?! I can't do that. I'm being chased by soldiers right now and can't escape this place. Now he want's me to get another chaos emerald?! Is he nuts?!'' I replied

''but-'' he was cut off by my master grabbing the walkie talkie ''listen! We need that chaos emerald okay! If you don't get that chaos emerald you wont have your wish'' he shouted. I froze and then thought about it 'I really want my wish. Dammit! I got no other use than do that' I thought '' okay I'll go and get the chaos emerald'' I replied '' that's my good girl'' he replied. I put on a disgusting face. That ass can't call me that.

I was searching the room until I found it. I went inside the room and saw the amazing chaos emerald. ''wow'' I whispered. The only problem was that it had lasers around it. 'dammit' I cursed. I thought of something.

Then something popped on my head. '' maybe that will work'' I said.

2min later

I passed all the lasers and then landed in front of the emerald. I called up my master and said '' Master, I got the chaos emerald'' '' That's brilliant!'' he said in a happy tone

''okay master I'll see you out-'' I was cut off by a lot of soldiers coming in the room pointing the guns at me 'shit' I thought

''Amy Rose! You are under arrest!''


	4. New Rose

Chapter 4

New Rose

Amy's POV

I was surrounded by soldiers. I put my hands up and with one hand I had the chaos emerald. I was thinking really hard on how to get the hell out of there. An idea popped.

I smirked darkly '' tsk, tsk, you know it's not nice to point a gun to a young lady, like me'' I started walking slowly towards the soldiers.

''don't move!'' one soldier screamed, so I stopped and a soldier pointed a gun behind my back it was so close that I felt the gun. It was cold, that I made a little shiver. '' okay'' I said then smirked more '' but let me tell you this'' I was breathing heavily 'well here goes nothing' I thought '' you can't stop a rose''

With that I swiftly and rapidly turned around and grabbed the gun from the soldier and did a headlock to the soldier. I pointed the gun on his head '' No one moves and No one gets shot!'' I screamed. Everybody froze.

'okay this is going well as we planned' I thought. ''okay, now put your guns to the ground!'' I order. The soldiers were not sure to do it or not. '' come on! Put the gun down or he'll get shot. I don't got time for this!'' I screamed. The soldiers put their gun down.

I started walking towards the wall behind me. I grabbed my laser and made a hole while looking the soldiers. '' don't do any shit or he'll get shot'' I said. The hole was made and then I was about to jump until a soldier screamed '' Get Her!''

'Shit!' I thought. I let go of the soldier and jumped of the wall or hole. 'you can do this Amy, you can' I thought. When I was about to hit the ground I screamed ''Chaos Control!'' and with that I disappeared.

Somewhere

Sonic's POV

I was running around and then looked at my watch. ' damn I have to go back to the palace'. I ran back to the palace and saw Sally, Rouge and Blaze sitting on the couch looking at the wedding dresses '' ah! Sonic get out you can't be looking at my wedding dress'' Sally said.

I smirked and leaned to the couch '' aww come on Sally, I want to see the dress and then picture you in it'' I said smirking. Sally blushed and I chuckled a little bit ''well you have to wait for our wedding in 3 months you know'' she said serious.

'Man' I thought. I left the living room and went to the roof and lay down to see the stars. 'man Sally sometimes can be serious about everything she's no fun' thought. I was thinking until I saw a light in the forest not far. '' what could that be'' I whispered

I jumped from the roof and ran to where the light was. I hid behind a tree and saw what it was.

It was a girl. She was in like her 16's. She had pink quills with black in the tips. She was wearing a spy gear that was black. She had a gun in one hand and a …. Chaos Emerald! In the other. She was wearing goggles. 'Man who is this girl' I thought. She had pink fur. And that's when it hit me 'no it couldn't be, she can't be Amy' I thought.

Amy's POV

I landed in a forest. I looked around and then at the Chaos Emerald. ''Heh, heh, master will be proud'' I said. I put the Chaos Emerald in my backpack. I started walking until I saw this big Mansion! ''whoa'' I said amazed.

I heard rustling behind me. I grabbed my gun and aimed. ''show yourself!'' I said. Nothing came out. 'maybe is your imagination' I thought.

Man these goggles are annoying, I toked them off and put them in my backpack. ''let me called my master'' I said and grabbed my walkie talkie. '' Master, it's me Rose, can you hear me, over'' I waited until he answered '' Loud and clear, Rose. Now where are you and do you have the Chaos Emerald?'' he asked, '' Yeah I have them and I don't know where I am'' I said ''Don't worry we'll get to your location, you are at a place called Mobius'' he said.

I froze. No, not this place. ''B-but why this place, master!'' I said really scared and mad. '' What's wrong with that place?'' he said. There was a silence then I answered '' N-nothing'' '' okay?, anyways were going to take at least days….weeks…or…..maybe months.''

Was he serious I can't stay here, no I can't not with them living this place. ''What?! N-no, can't you come earlier?!'' ''no sorry, Rose'' he said.

''shit'' I cursed ''okay, over'' I sigh.

I'm going to regret this, a lot.

Sonic's POV

I listened to everything that girl said. 'whoa, that is Amy. She took of her goggles and she had the same eyes like Ames. And that man said 'Rose' so that's got to be her' I thought

Maybe she remembers me. Nah I don't think so.

'I should go back to the palace, it's getting pretty late. Maybe I coul- nah she'll be fine by her own and she'll remember me' I thought

I ran back to the palace and saw Sally and the girls still searching in the wedding magazines for a wedding dress. ''Hiya Sally, I came back'' I said, she looked at me '' Oh hi and Sonic?'' ''yeah?'' ''Can you leave the living room and go upstairs or do something else, cuz me and the girls are looking for a wedding dress and you can't see it at all till the wedding'' she said.

I pouted and frown and went upstairs. ''okay then'' I whispered. I was about to reach my door until I heard a scream in the living room. I ran downstairs and asked worry ''W-what happened?!''

I looked to Sally and the girls and they just pointed to the girl I saw earlier and she was Amy! ''Heh'' she laughed nervously while scratching the back of her neck '' I should get going'' she said turning around but got stopped by a flying bat hugging her.

''Amy! Amy! You came back and I can't believe it at all!'' she said with tears streaming down her face. Amy looked at her with no emotion 'whoa Amy has no expression, that's new' thought

Blaze came running to hug Amy too and she was also crying, ''Amy! You don't know how much we missed you. N-now you came back!'' Blaze said. Amy stood there, doing nothing.

Amy's POV

I was holding back the tears. I can't believe it. I thought I want going to see them like forever but, after 4 years I can finally see them one more time.

''O-okay guys, stop with the crying and hugging stuff'' I said nervous. Rouge and Blaze let go of me. I was glad they let me go I was about to cry and die out of breath.

I was opening my mouth to speak but I was cut off by another hug. I looked to see who it was. It was Sally.

'W-what is she doing?!'I thought. ''We missed you Amy'' she said…wait! , was she crying?! ''We thought you were dead'' she said with tears.

''Y-yeah I missed you guys to'' I lied. I never missed them. They never looked for me anyways so why missing them when they're happy without me.

She let go of me and gave me a smile, I faked smile back to her. 'they don't know how much I hate them' I thought. Finally I looked at the person I never want to see in my whole entire fucking life. Sonic.

He smiled and said "Hiya Ames.'' Whoa that's new. He never called me Ames since I left. I had a straight face and said ''Hi, Sonic'' with that i didn't said anything else

There was silence until Rouge said '' Let's call everyone else to tell them that Amy's Back!'' I looked at her and faked smile at her ''sure that'll be great'' I lied. That wasn't great, it was horrible. I don't want to be here for a reason. Sonic. I want to make revenge for what he did and I wanted to do it secretly and not let anyone else know that I'm here.

''Great! I'll call everyone'' said Sonic. 'Well this is fucked up' I though


	5. Bad Rose

Chapter 5

Bad Rose

Amy's POV

Rouge, Blaze and everyone else went to call everyone to know im back after all these years.

'man why me' I thought ''Amy'' someone said behind me. I turned around to see a blue hedgehog looking at me with a sad face. ''what do you want?'' I asked

''look Amy…I'm sorry for what happened 4 years ago and-'' ''no, it's okay Sonic I forgive you" I lied. Of course I will never forgive him. '' good. It's good to have you back'' he smiled

''yeah'' I lied again. ''Okay everyone I called everybody and they'll be here in 30 min, so let's fix the living room'' shouted an excited Rouge.

30 min passed

''okay Amy'' I looked up to see Rouge ''yeah?'' I asked confused. '' You're going to hide in this closet'' she said with a big grin. I looked at the closet and it let me tell you something about it , it was dark. ''it's dark'' I said

She looked at it and sweat dropped '' That doesn't matter, just…. Just get in there'' she pushed me in the closet and I turned around to look at her '' don't worry nothing will happen'' she said

I was about to ask something until she closed the door in front of my face. ''Man, I wanted to say I don't want to be here at all'' I whispered.

Normal POV

Everyone came to the special meeting. Cream, Blaze, Rouge, Sally, Sonic, Knuckles, Silver, Tails and Shadow were in the living room waiting until sonic spoke up.

''okay everyone, does anyone knows why we called you all guys to come to a special meeting'' Sonic asked. No one answered until knuckles said '' That's why we're here Sonic'', Rouge just face palm and stand up and went to the closet to get Amy.

''The reason today I called you guys is because someone special came back after all these years-'' he was cut off by Cream ''Who your Mom?'' Silver snickered. Blaze smacked the back of his head.

In the closet Amy heard and snickered 'that's my Cream' she thought

''No Cream! Well who I wanted to show you is..'' he turned around to see Rouge. Rouge smiled and opened the door

Amy's POV

Rouge turned the knob and opened the door. I came out the closet and looked at everyone else. They stood there, quite. 'wow what a nice , Welcome Back Amy!' I thought

I was about to say 'hi' until a creamed rabbit hugged me with tears streaming down her face. ''AMY! You're Back!'' she sobbed with joy.

I looked at her. '' I missed you too Cream, I missed you too!'' I said with only a tear streaming down my cheek.

Cream is like a sister to me, of course I will miss her.

Everyone walked towards me and hugged me except Shadow. ''okay guys, cut it out'' I said annoyed. Everyone walked back to their seats and asked me questions.

''Amy where were you these whole entire 4 years?!'' Blaze asked me ''I was...somewhere'' I lied. I can't tell them the truth, no, not now. ''okay and why are you dressed up as a spy?'' asked a curious Rouge, I looked down on what I was wearing 'shit' '' oh that it's nothing, may I please go change to my normal clothes'' I asked Sally. She nodded and went to go find the bathroom.

Cream's POV

Once Amy left I stand up and walked towards Sonic. ''Well Sonic im Sorry for being a total bitch and I forgive you about Amy'' I said. He looked at me confused for a moment then spoke up '' I forgive you and thanks Cream'' he said smiling at me

''yeah, but you got lucky Hedgehog'' I said playing around. ''Hey guys'' we all turned around to see Rouge '' What, what is it?'' I asked and walked towards her.

She was looking insides Amy's backpack ''Look what I found in Amy's backpack'' She took something out of the backpack and it was a … Chaos Emerald!.

''A Chaos Emerald!'' everyone exclaimed. ''B-but that's impossible all of them disappeared when eggman was destroyed'' said Shadow

''Yeah but Amy has been acting like someone else'' said Rouge. ''Yeah you're right'' said Blaze.

We heard footsteps and it was Amy. ''Okay I'm already finish so wh-'' Amy looked at the Chaos Emeralds and stood frozen.

Amy's POV

I came back from changing. It was some plain red t-shirt with some black basketball shorts and converse. ''Okay I'm already finish so wh-'' I looked up to see Rouge grabbing both Chaos Emerald

I stood frozen. ''What are you doing going through my backpack!'' I exclaimed. I walked towards her and tried to grab the chaos emerald, but Rouge flew up and I couldn't reach anymore.

''Amy, Why do you have this in your backpack?!'' asked Rouge. I tried to think of something but got nothing '' It's none of your business Rouge now give it back!" I said. ''hmm how about no and sweet heart what the hell are you wearing!''

I had enough, so I jumped really high and snatched away the Chaos Emeralds from her hand. I landed back to the floor and put them back inside in my backpack. Everyone looked surprise on what I did.

''H-how did you do that Amy?!'' asked Rouge. I smirked and said '' Magic'' I was about to take my backpack but someone took it away from me, I turned around to see who it was and it was Sonic! ''Hey! Give it back you Jerk!'' I exclaimed. He shook his head 'no' '' not until you tell us why you have them and how the hell you do that?!'' he said

'Man I'm not sure if I could tell them' I thought. ''okay I'll tell you'' I was walking towards him until I did something that will shock everyone. ''not'' I said and punched him in the jaw and I grabbed my backpack running towards a window I was about to jumped but looked behind me.

''W-what the hell Amy!'' said an angry hedgehog. I smirked and said '' look, I'm not the same old Amy I was before. If you mess with me I will kill you'' I was about to turn around until I forgot to say something '' oh and F.Y.I Eggman is not dead he's alive and also my master, so that's why I need to have the Chaos Emerald. I'm a criminal in everyplace people, not a sweet young inisant girl anymore'' with that I jumped off the window and landed on the ground.

'ha, that was too easy' I thought. With that I left to hide.


End file.
